omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Rebirth)
|-|Rebirth= |-|New 52= Character Synopsis Superman '''is a stable character of DC Comics, being their main mascot. Superman was originally named '''Kal-El, hailing from the planet Krypton. He crashed onto Earth and was raised in Smallville, Kansas, where he gained many moral ideals. He uses his incredible strength to fight evil and protect the innocent. As a civilian, he identifies as Clark Kent. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America and a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. This version of Superman is an amalgamation of both Pre and Post Superman Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '''| '''4-B. 2-A 'via a certain amount of Sundipping '''Verse: '''DC Comics '''Name: '''Originally called Kal-El, when he landed on Earth, he was later named Clark Kent and Superman '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 years | Likely 30 to 45 Years '''Classification: '''Kryptonian | Amalgamation of Pre-Crisis and Post Crisis Superman '''Special Abilities: ' |-|New 52=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, Enhanced Vision (In the form of X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision and Telescopic Vision), Self-Destruction via Solar Flare (An ability where Superman unleashes all energy contained in him and creates a self-destructive blast), Non-Physical Interaction (Super Breath can interact with intangible beings and counter them ), Viberation Manipulation (His thunder claps can cause massive vibrations and cause intense weather ), Heat Manipulation (Controls his own body temperature), Martial Arts (Shown to be skilled at boxing and Captain Comet notes that Superman has skilled combat), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Breath), Air Manipulation (Super Breath can allow Superman to blow intense winds), Precognition (Through Super Hearing ), Longevity. Resistance to the following: Transmutation (As shown here and here), Matter Manipulation (Can survive against Doomsday’s molecular death aura), Gravity Manipulation (Withstood a powerful gravitational anomaly), Radiation Manipulation (Unfazed by cosmic radiations, and withstood an atomic explosion), Disease Manipulation (Shown here), Sleep Inducement and Sound Manipulation (Unfazed by Batman’s gases and sonic disruptor), Electricity Manipulation (As shown here) |-|Rebirth=All previous abilities but stronger, Invisibility, Regeneration (Mid, Scaling to General Zod and his other Earth counterpart), Intangibility (Can phase through concrete matter) Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), and Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Fought against Orion's New 52 emanation and even managed to give him trouble. Superior to Mogo, who can light up the entire universe, which requires this much energy behind it ) | 'Solar System Level '''normally (Superior to his New 52 self and has now the history of his (Post-Crisis) Post-Crisis, as such, he should be capable of replicating his power). '''Multiverse Level+ '''through sundipping (After bathing in the sun for an unknown amount of time, Superman was able to knock out The World Forger and even leave him broken and bruised on the ground. Destroyed the masterpiece created by World Forger, which was a multiverse , intended to replicate the local 52 universes in his own image) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '( Flew from the edge of the universe to Earth in a mattter of 2. Flew from Pluto's orbit to Earth in seconds) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his previous, New 52 self. In addition, he is comparable to his (Post-Crisis) Post-Crisis iteration. Through sundipping, Superman can move even faster, as he's described as moving faster than he ever had before) 'Lifting Ability: Class Y '(Lifted the entire Earth for 5 days continuously and was even cut off from Solar Radiation. In addition, he only shed one drop of sweat in the process) | 'Stellar '(Comparable to his previous iteration, Post-Crisis Superman) '''Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Solar System Class. Multiversal+ 'via Sundipping 'Durability: Solar System Level '''(Survived attacks from Orion, who even states he was solely trying to kill Superman. Consistently survives attacks from beings who are comparable to his own power, such as Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman) | '''Solar System Level. Multiverse Level+ 'with Sundipping 'Stamina: Extremely high (bench-pressing the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously in absence of sunlight made him sweat only a few drops) | Endless 'when under The Sun 'Range: Planetary Intelligence: ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Kryptonite (Almost every variation), Reliant on solar radiation to sustain himself (Being deprived of one makes him gradually lose his own powers), Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), he cannot see through lead, and is left as vulnerable as a regular human after using Super Flare for 24 hours before being able to use his powers again '''Versions: New 52| Rebirth Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Kryptonian Armor '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Super-Hearing': Superman's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *'Enhanced Vision': Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. **'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Supermans can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. **'Infrared Vision': Superman can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. *'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Super-Breath': Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. *'Super Flare': Superman's last resort power that he'd discovered through his heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack.[139] He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, he is rendered virtually human and vulnerable.[140][141][142] Luckily for Superman, thanks to the training he received from the Justice League, he learned to keep his flares smaller and more contained, so that it doesn't take as long for his powers to come back. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Mascots Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fusions Category:Kryptonians Category:Orphans Category:Justice League Members Category:Brawlers Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Ice Users Category:Solar Wielders Category:Absorbers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2